1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a quick release structure for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bicycle quick release structures are mainly pressing type structures. A pressing handlebar and a pressed member are disposed on two tubes of the bicycle that are to be assembled. With the pressing handlebar and the pressed member, the two tubes can be connected with each other. For example, a quick release structure with a safety device disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 090204992 is a pressing type quick release structure.
However, it is inconvenient for this conventional pressing type quick release structure to be assembled or disassembled because, during the assembly operation, the pressing handlebar must be engaged with the pressed member first, the pressing handlebar can be pulled to press against the pressed member to assemble the two tubes; during the disassembly operation, the pressing handlebar must be first pulled to release the pressed member, thereafter the two tubes can be disconnected. With at least two procedures of engaging and pulling, this conventional pressing type quick release structure can only be assembled or disassembled with a degree of inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a quick release structure for a bicycle which be assembled and disassembled more rapidly.